


Look Alive

by Sandylee007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Caring Alec Lightwood, Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, Love, Lust, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: “Look alive”, Alec demanded. Begged his beloved to come back, not just in body but in heart and soul as well. To his immense shock and delight it worked, no matter how fleetingly.Finally he was looking at more than just a ghost of Magnus.EPISODE 3x12 SPOILERS                      My take on what went through Alec’s mind before and during the by now famous training scene. Unable to stand watching the ghost Magnus has become, Alec is determined to help. He succeeds in ways he hadn’t quite anticipated.                            ANGSTY/SWEET/STEAMY MALEC ONESHOT





	Look Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll admit it. I’ve watched the training scene WAY more times than is sane. (chuckles) And THIS… is what I saw. Something tiny, sweet, a bit emotional and a tiny bit steamy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Yeeeeeeeah, right… Know this. If I owned ANYTHING, I wouldn’t be a sadist enough to unleash only one episode per week. (pouts) (What? I’m an impatient girl. Especially when it comes to my Malec-fixes.)
> 
> WARNINGS: Feels and a bit of steam ahoy… Some suggestive language, so not for the youngest of the bunch…!
> 
> Okay. Are you ready? I’m not sure I am, but let’s go anyway! (grins) I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

“Look alive”, Alec demanded. Pleaded. _I didn’t lose you to Iris, and I’m not losing you to yourself!_

Not all of Magnus made it back from Edom. His magic and immortality were missing. A piece of his soul was lost with them. It took Alec regrettably long to notice. But eventually the moments of avoided intimacy and the pain Magnus struggled to hide hit him like a fist in the face. Iris hammered home all too clearly how badly wrong things were. It drove the Shadowhunter mad that he had no idea how to help, how to fix what Asmodeus broke.

Guilt and new fear Iris put in him made Alec’s silent purgatory worse. Magnus had lived for centuries. And now, after practically only just meeting him, the warlock was dying a slow, painful death. That realization made the archer feel horrible. Especially after all the good things Magnus had brought into his life, after his boyfriend practically showed him what it was to truly live.

Then the issue of training together was brought up and Alec jumped for the chance with the despair of a drowning man. Of course neither of them was a fool enough to ignore the fact that Magnus had far too many enemies with whom basic fighting skills were no use. But they both needed to do something. After seeing the shadows the sweet but imperfect breakfast brought to Magnus’s face, Alec decided that it was high time.

And he told Magnus to look alive. Begged his beloved to come back, not just in body but in heart and soul as well. To his immense shock and delight it worked, no matter how fleetingly.

Finally he was looking at more than just a ghost of the man he loved.

Watching Magnus come back to life was intoxicating. Made it frustratingly hard to stay in control over himself. His boyfriend’s shameless flirting was absolutely no help.

It turned out that Magnus wasn’t as inexperienced as Alec had expected. The younger man shivered from surprise and the kind of heat that had no place in a training room. His heartbeat sped up considerably when he witnessed the magicless warlock discovering that at least some of his skills were still there. “A little less rusty than I thought.” Magnus regained a visible new spark upon learning that he wasn’t completely defenseless. One which didn’t die out even after a brief stumble.

Seeing Magnus appear pleased with himself and confident for the first time since his sacrifice… It was such a turn-on that Alec didn’t know what to do with himself.

Overwhelmed by desire and frustration while certain parts of him throbbed and pulsated, Alec decided that it was time to try something new. For a brief moment, right before they switched to hand-to-hand, he worried that he was too rough and harsh. Apparently not. Magnus moved swiftly and gracefully, turning their training session into a tantalizingly pleasurable dance. Then he had an arm around his neck. It made the Shadowhunter in him and his competitive nature flare.

Oh, it was on!

They teased and taunted each other, rolled around in a manner that did funny things to several bits of Alec. (At some point Magnus even dropped a name from his past, like he did casually once upon a time. Was it the first time since their fight over the memory box? Was that friction finally gone from between them?) It was far too long since the last time they were close like that. From when Magnus let him that close. And in the end Alec had to do something before he would’ve combusted.

“I told you not to flirt with me.”

In the middle of their passionate kiss Alec got the biggest thrilling surprise of the whole day so far. He felt something he’d yearned keenly pressed against him. For the first time since losing his magic Magnus was hard. The archer’s body responded instantly.

“Hold that thought”, he barely managed. (Begged.) “Bedroom.” He could only hope that they’d make it to his room before he’d lose what little control he still had over himself.

Magnus didn’t start following him immediately and for a brief moment fear gripped Alec’s heart. What if…? He never had the time to finish that thought before first slow, then running steps approached him. A wide grin of joy, relief, happiness, love and lust took over the younger man’s face.

Perhaps the new positive development was only fleeting, something caused by adrenaline. But for however long Magnus might let him, he’d do everything he could to savor it. To prove to his boyfriend how loved, wanted and magical he still was.

Also, Magnus deserved an appropriate punishment for his attitude during their training, and with how… deprived he’d been lately Alec came up with several options easily…

**Author's Note:**

> (snickers) So… What kind of a ‘punishment’ do you think Alec decided on? And did it get a little hot in here…?
> 
> NOW… How was that? Any good? PLEASE, do leave a note to let me know! Hearing from you ALWAYS makes me happier than words can say.
> 
> And THANK YOU, so much, for reading! Maybe, hopefully, I’ll see you guys again…?
> 
> Take care!


End file.
